Venables during the Crisis
Chapter I As the post captain Venables was standing at the dock, the rain poured down on him and. He said to himself "How long will this bloody rain last until it ends?". He was thinking about his lovely wife back in London with his family, since she would be having a child soon and as a ship boat came in. He sat down on the boat and the seaman began to row to his ship the "Red Stallion". A young lad lieutenant begin to shout out the orders. "Men!, In formation the captain is coming on board!, and Sir!". As he saluted to his lieutenant and his midshipman "Thank you Mr.Bush, now Mr.Bush, Kennedy and Mr. Ironskull in my cabin as you please.", "Aye aye sir!". As Matthew open the door for them he replied "Ah, welcome back sir! How was London and your family?". He turned his face and saw Matthew. "Ah it's was lovely Matthew, thank you.", "Good Morning sir!, would you like some breakfast and some coffee sir?" Styles said. "Very well Styles" Venables replied back to him, as ishamel sat in his chair with the others. "Gentlemen, I have returned from the minister office and I believe we will be sent on a mission to reach a gold treasure from Portugal, and we will have to return them to the minister so the war could be over.", "But sir, I thought some Portuguese left the island and left their gold?" "Well Mr. Ironskull I believe that but we don't know more then that, so any other questions?" "Yes I have a question sir," Mr. Warhawk replied. He then said "How about we send some squads to check the island and then we will go in nada do retrieve it". Styles handed Ishamel breakfast on his table and handed him his coffee. "Ah thank you Styles and order the men to begin to set sail I think it's time for us to head to the sea", "Aye aye sir!" Styles replied. As ishamel was eating his breakfast he looked out the sea, and all he could think about was his lovely wife and his unborn child. After that he begin to put his coat and his navy hat on. As he went outside on deck to see his seaman, the rain started pouring in on them. "Sir! With your permission I would like to do half sail!" Mr. Warhawk said. "Very well Chris, but turn left and then sail all way down to a island, Midshipman Plankwrecker!" "Sir!, What are my orders!". As he walk up to the deck with his lieutenant and replied back to his midshipman "Ah yes, order Matthew to get some seaman to check some sails, also get Styles too!" Ishamel said. As he looked up at the rain he was still worried about hearing his wife's voice in him. Mark saw him and Kennedy came on board and asked him, "Sir? Sir? Are you quite alright?", "Ah yes Archie I am, how are you today?" Ishamel said. He replied "I'm fine sir, and what about you?", "Well Archie I miss my wife back home and the unborn child of ours" "Well I have a lady back home but I still miss her, and I will always worry about her." Archie said. As the seaman started coming down and then started to get into formation line, Ishamel came down from the top deck and checked on the men.